


Осторожен (Запутан)

by Blacki



Series: Встреться со мной снова и снова [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Gen, Identity Issues, Memory Loss, Possessive Tony Stark, WTF Winter Soldier 2019, child!Tony, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: Тони было семь, когда он узнал, что не выдумал металлическую руку. Солдат всё ещё смущён.





	Осторожен (Запутан)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Careful (Confused)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547850) by [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala). 



Тони шёл домой из школы, потому что родители забыли его забрать. Или, скорее, забыли отправить Джарвиса.

Уже третий раз за неделю, а ведь был только четверг, оставался ещё один день. Стояла зима, было уже темно и Тони трясся от холода. Он был одет неподходяще для сорокаминутной прогулки. 

Он знал, что других семилетних детей из его класса всегда забирали из школы, даже если их дом находился в пяти минутах ходьбы, и порой его беспокоило, что забывали только про него. Однажды он указал на это своим родителям, и оба отругали его за глупость. Они были занятыми людьми и не всегда могли уделить ему время. После этого он никогда не поднимал эту тему.

Перед тем, как идти домой, Тони попытался дозвониться родителям со школьного телефона, но никто не поднял трубку. Он надеялся, что они хотя бы могли отправить за ним Джарвиса, но звонок так и остался без ответа. Учителя не хотели его отпускать, но в конце концов Тони их убедил. Он мог быть очень убедителен, если хотел.

К ужину он всё равно опоздает, поэтому не спешил домой; последствия ожидали в любом случае, хотя в этом действительно не было его вины. Тони рано довелось узнать, что его отец искал вину исключительно в других.

Глубоко задумавшись, он проходил мимо тёмного переулка, когда услышал приглушенный шум и скрипящий звук трущегося друг о друга металла.

Именно этот звук заставил Тони остановиться, и он заглянул в переулок. 

— Эй? — нерешительно позвал он, и человек в черном резко развернулся. В его руках был нож, но Тони не обратил на него внимания. Его взгляд был прикован к блестящей металлической руке.

Он даже не успел подумать, а ноги уже несли его к мужчине. Тот бросился вперед и прижал нож к горлу Тони.

Тони было всего семь, но его похищали достаточно раз, чтобы он знал, когда нужно паниковать и бояться за свою жизнь, а когда оставаться спокойным. Сейчас определённо было не время паниковать — он бы только спровоцировал человека, но опасаться за свою жизнь стоило.

Это Тони и сделал, но, внимательнее рассмотрев руку, он будто бы забыл и о страхе, и даже о прижатом к горлу ноже. 

Он потянулся к металлической руке — движение было встречено рыком, но это его не остановило. 

— Я знаю эту руку, — сказал Тони и осторожно провёл кончиками пальцев над металлическими пластинами. — Мне снилась эта рука, однако я думал, что выдумал её. Но она точно такая же, — продолжил Тони, и мужчина убрал нож от его горла.

Когда он отступил назад, Тони увидел, что человек смотрит на него сверху вниз. А затем тот коснулся рукой головы и застонал от боли. 

— Тебе больно? — спросил Тони, но приглушенный голос произнес:

— Ты... ты тот мальчик.

Это прозвучало удивлённо и смущенно, будто мужчина не мог поверить, что вспомнил Тони.

Только теперь Тони понял, что на мужчине была закрывающая рот и нос маска, он задался вопросом, как он может в ней разговаривать. Это было как-то интереснее, чем тот факт, что человек, казалось, знал его.

— Почему ты носишь эту маску? Она не может быть удобной. Как ты ешь? — спросил Тони и указал на его лицо.

Человек не ответил, но убрал нож, и Тони улыбнулся. Никогда ещё ему не удавалось так быстро выкарабкаться из дурной ситуации. 

— Можно посмотреть?— спросил он и указал на руку. Человек отошел от него, прикрывая руку, но Тони увидел, что она не шевельнулась. Скрип повторился. — Её заклинило? Можешь пошевелить пальцами? Хочешь, я взгляну? — быстро, на одном дыхании спросил Тони и тут же схватил сумку, чтобы вытащить инструменты.

Его отец подарил их ему на пятый день рождения со словами: “Ты должен учиться, так что можешь начать прямо сейчас. Но не мешай мне”. Несмотря на суровость слов, Тони был в восторге. Его не пускали в мастерскую отца, но в доме было множество не надоедающих ему электроприборов. 

Этот подарок вызвал немало криков, потому что Тони, хоть и был в состоянии раскрыть и разобрать вещи, но не всегда мог снова верно их собрать. Как только он вскрывал их, они становились скучными и примитивными, и он всегда находил способ изменить первоначальную форму — к ужасу своего отца. Джарвис куда больше одного раза помогал ему скрыть вещи, но, конечно же, его отцу всегда каким-то образом удавалось их найти. После, перестав кричать, он сам пихал электроприборы в руки Тони. 

Он заявил, что эти вещи были непригодны к использованию, и Тони должен заниматься только ими, а не изменять остальные, и Тони был в восторге. Он задавался вопросом, заберёт ли отец гаджеты, как только Тони с ними закончит, но после они так и не исчезали, так что вскоре Тони о них забывал.

К настоящему времени он мог усовершенствовать почти всё, за что брался, и, хотя его отец все еще не был доволен его работой, Тони продолжал. Даже в этом возрасте Тони очень гордился своими способностями (пусть и остальные — нет).

Поэтому он достал свои инструменты. Он был уверен, что сможет помочь этому человеку.

Человек не двигался и все еще настороженно смотрел на Тони.

— Позволишь мне взглянуть? Если она только из металла, я могу её починить. Может быть, — сказал Тони и посмотрел на ту часть руки, которую мог видеть. Она казалась очень сложной, куда более продвинутой, чем всё, с чем он работал до сих пор, но если повреждение было наружным, он был уверен, что сможет это сделать. Техника никогда не вызывала у него проблем. 

Когда Тони договорил, мужчина слегка расслабился, но больше никак не отреагировал. 

— Я могу помочь, если дашь посмотреть, — снова сказал Тони, и мужчина покачал головой.

— Будет больно, — сказал мужчина и отвернулся, очевидно, собираясь уйти.

— Не надо, — Тони рванулся вперёд и схватил мужчину за ногу. — Не будет. Я просто посмотрю.

Мужчина остановился и отцепил Тони от ноги.

— Пожалуйста? — попросил Тони, когда тот снова нагнулся. У него пальцы чесались коснуться руки. Мужчина вздохнул и пробормотал что-то, что Тони едва мог разобрать за маской, но он был уверен, что услышал слово "опять".

— Отлично, — грубо сказал мужчина и присел так, что рука оказалась на уровне глаз Тони. Она снова заскрипела, потому не могла двигаться так, как нужно, и Тони мягко коснулся её.

Когда их руки соприкоснулись, мужчина все же вздрогнул и Тони тут же отстранился.

— Больно не будет. Честно-пречестно, — сказал он и протянул мизинец. Мужчина посмотрел на него и не пошевелился, и Тони объяснил: — Ты должен дать мне свой мизинец, и тогда обещание будет исполнено. 

Мужчина всё ещё не двигался, и Тони вздохнул. 

— Хорошо, тогда не надо, — он нахмурился. — Но больно всё равно не будет.

Он сосредоточился и опять потянулся к руке. Человек снова дёрнулся, и Тони был поражён, но попытался этого не показать. Таков был один из уроков: никогда не показывать беспокойство. Вместо этого он похлопал человека по колену и пробормотал какую-то чепуху, как порой делала его мама с испуганными собаками. 

Казалось, сработало, потому что, когда Тони снова потянулся к руке, мужчина остался неподвижен. Он до сих пор казался настороженным, но, по крайней мере, он позволял себя касаться.

Тони мягко согнул руку, так сильно, как только мог, не заставляя её вновь скрипеть, и понял, что две пластины сместились. Именно они были причиной того, что рука не могла шевелиться должным образом.

— Я могу это исправить, — сказал Тони и указал на пластины. — Тогда ты снова сможешь ею двигать. 

Мужчина с минуту слишком пристально наблюдал за ним и Тони заерзал. Он выучил, что плохо привлекать к себе чужой интерес. 

— Сделай это, — в конце концов сказал мужчина, и Тони с облегчением потянулся за инструментами, чтобы, наконец, избежать пронзительного взгляда.

Он приступил к делу, болтая о своём дне и школе, о том, что узнал сегодня, и о том, что другие дети порой недолюбливают его из-за того, что он слишком умный. Он рассказал ему о Джарвисе и матери, об их сторожевых псах, и всё это, казалось, отвлекало мужчину.

Тони не хватало сил, так что потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы сместить пластины в первоначальное место, но в конце концов ему это удалось.

Когда они встали на место, мужчина снова вздрогнул, и Тони быстро сказал: 

— Я закончил. Пошевелить можешь?

Он сузил глаза, но сделал то, что просил Тони, и рука снова плавно задвигалась. 

— Видишь. Я же сказал, что могу

Мужчина встал и пошевелил рукой, чтобы проверить подвижность, прежде чем снова посмотрел на Тони.

— Теперь ты должен идти. 

Тони торжественно упаковал инструменты, стараясь не показать разочарования. Он привык никогда не слышать от отца благодарность или одобрение, но думал, что мужчина, по крайней мере, скажет спасибо. Он засунул набор инструментов обратно в сумку и поднялся.

— Кто-то должен на неё взглянуть, — сказал он и указал на руку.

— Это сделал ты, — отозвался мужчина, и даже сквозь маску Тони мог сказать, что он смущён.

— Кто-то, кто знает её устройство. Кто сможет правильно её починить. Скорее всего, есть и внутренние повреждения. Их тоже нужно устранить.

— Но ты уже это сделал, — снова сказал мужчина, и Тони почувствовал странное тепло. Мужчина думал, что тот её отремонтировал, и от этого Тони почувствовал эйфорию. 

— Тогда постарайся, чтобы её снова не заклинило, — сказал он и снова перекинул ремень сумки через плечо. — Не хотел бы, чтобы кто-то ещё в ней копался, — сказал Тони, вложив в голос столько чувства собственничества, сколько мог в свои семь лет. 

Мужчина кивнул, но прежде, чем Тони успел развернуться, чтобы, наконец, идти домой, он схватил его за плечо.

— Тебе нельзя никому говорить.

Он не уточнил, но Тони был уверен, что речь идёт не только о руке. Тем не менее, Тони кивнул.

Он не планировал никому ничего говорить. Прежде всего потому, что он хотел эту руку, и если он кому-то скажет — то, вероятно, они придут и отберут её. А ещё потому, что ему некому было рассказывать. 

Родители не захотели бы его слушать, особенно сейчас, после опоздания. Джарвис бы его выслушал, но он часто считал, что Тони просто придумал новую историю. Он никогда в это не поверит. Особенно после того, как Тони всё время твердил о руке, которую видел во сне. 

Тони кивнул и сказал: 

— Это как игра, верно?

Мужчина выглядел ошарашенным, но в конце концов согласился.

— Я обещаю никому не говорить, если ты пообещаешь когда-нибудь снова принести руку.

Тони не стал дожидаться его реакции, а просто ушёл. Он слабо улыбнулся, потому что знал: он впервые кому-то помог с того момента, как научился пользоваться инструментами.

Однако, когда он посмотрел на часы, то застонал и перестал улыбаться. Теперь он определённо опоздает на ужин.


End file.
